Mirror, Mirror
by Itern-chan
Summary: Songfic. Revolves around Haruka and Michiru.


Disclaimer: Do not own Sailormoon, do not own the song Mirror Mirror. It belongs to M2M. So Ha!  
  
Mirror Mirror  
  
  
  
*Mirror, Mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see   
Mirror Mirror lie to me*  
  
Michiru held back her tears as she watched Haruka slam the door behind her, 'This is a mistake.' She thought, 'I can't let her walk out of my life forever!'  
  
The sea senshi flung herself and the door before wrenching it open, To late. Haruka had already gotten inside of her car and was driving away full speed.  
  
"HARUKA!" Michiru screamed going down the steps, "HARUKA COME BACK!"  
  
*Why don't I like the girl i see?  
The one that's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak  
I Should've listened to that voice inside me  
I Must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night*  
  
The tears finally broke loose, Michiru trudged back up the steps. Went back inside the house and shut the door softly. She walked through the hallway and into her room, Michiru reached down on her shelf and her hand enclosed around her aqua mirror. She brought it down to see her face.  
  
"I hate you." She whispered violently to the reflection, "I hate you, I HATE YOU!"  
  
Michiru hurled the aqua mirror into the wall, a soft crack could be heard as it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Michiru stared down at the shattered mirror, falling over on hers and Haruka's bed she sobbed.  
  
*Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me*  
  
Her form was outlined in the dark, as she laid on the bed trebling with sobs. Only when a hand touched her shoulder gently did she look up. Setsuna stood there a sad smile on her face.  
  
Michiru looked at her friend for a moment before, wrapping her in a hug and sobbing into her shoulder. Setsuna sighed patting her back, "It'll be Ok Michiru...everything's going to be Ok."  
  
*Why did I let you walk away?  
When all i had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day i realize*  
  
"Haruka and I...we got in a fight." Michiru sobbed, "I said some nasty things to her and she said some nasty things to me. But I went to far by saying I was tired of her and that I really didn't love her anymore!"  
  
Setsuna shook her head, stroking Michiru's hair, "I know Michiru I know."  
  
"But...but I didn't mean it! I was just so angry with her..and i really didn't mean it!" Michiru continue pulling away from Setsuna two sets of tears rolled down her cheeks, "I love her."  
  
"And I'm sure she loves you." Setsuna soothed her ancient eyes pitying the younger girl before her.  
  
"But if she loves me...then why did she walk away?"  
  
*Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me*  
  
An hour later, Setsuna had left her alone in the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. Michiru sat in the dark, not longer crying but thinking, the sea godess rolled over in her bed, shutting her wet eyes.  
  
"I'm Sorry Haruka." She whimpered pulling a pillow close to her body for comfort, "I'm so so sorry...please come home love."  
  
*If Only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that i use to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me*  
  
The outer senshi got off of her bed and went to the window opening it. She took in a breath of fresh night air, before closing it again. Not really positive of what she was going to do, Michiru left her room and went into the kitchen.  
  
Her eyes roamed around until they finally laid on some matches. She took a couple steps towards them before snatching them away from the counter. Knowing that Hotaru was over at Chibiusa's and Setsuna was out guarding the gates of time, and also knowing that Haruka had taken all of her valubles and money with her, she lit the match.  
  
*Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me*  
  
Michiru brought the lit match down to the couch, which swiftly caught on fire and quickly spread to the blankets, the pillows, the countertop. Soon Michiru was surrounded in flaming fire. She coughed repeatedly, her eyes growing weary for the loss of fresh air. She sank to the ground her head hitting softly on the carpet.  
  
She felt as her dress was caught on fire, but the senshi did not even struggle. Michiru coughed some more and winced in pain as the fire burned her skin. Her eyes drew closed unconsiousness drifting over her.  
  
"I Love you Haruka." The words were whispered but they seemingly flowed out the window and on the wind being carried to wherever Haruka was, "I love you."  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see  
Mirror mirror lie to me   
Show me what i want to see  
Mirror Mirror lie to me*  
  
^_~Iternity  
Well? Comments? Flames???Come on people I'm desperate here!  
  
  
  



End file.
